True Love
by lov3ky
Summary: Everyone wants love in Paris! Even 4 teenage girls, they'll do whatever it takes to find love in the city of lights. But they'll soon discover that not every guy is what he seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Kyler, and I'm new to fanfiction. This story doesn't really have a genre, it's just about life, I guess.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**~Chapter 1**

''Look how cute he is!" Anni squealed. "I know right!" Kaitlyn agreed! "Guys he's two years older than us! Morgan said with a laugh. "It can't hurt to dream can it?" Anni said. "I wish he liked me.'' Tori said sadly. "Todd's 15 and we're 13, we don't stand a chance!" "Besides he's already going out with Ariana!" Morgan stated. "Way to be positive Morgan." Anni said sarcastically. "Morgan does have a point though, I mean I'm sure God does have a plan for us." Tori said. "Yeah we probably shouldn't be sitting around all day wishing we had boyfriends and that certain boys liked us." "Morgan and Tori, RELAX! "Me and Anni are only dreaming here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "Yeah I mean it's not like we want to go against God's will or anything." Anni agreed. "Ok, so anyway do you guys wanna here a poem I wrote?" "Sure." They all agreed. "Ok here goes."

Within my heart a garden grows,

Wild with violet and fragrant rose.

Bright daffodils line the narrow path,

My footsteps silent as I pass.

Sweet tulips nod their heads in rest;

I kneel in prayer to seek Gods best.

For round my garden a fence stands firm,

To guard my heart so I can learn who

Should enter and who should wait on the other

Side of my locked gate. I clasp the key around my

Neck and wonder if the time is yet. If I unlocked

The gate today, would you come in or run away?

The three girls stared at Morgan with wide eyes. "THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah Morgan, that was really good!" Kaitlyn agreed. Morgan, I didn't know you had poetry skills like that!" Anni exclaimed. "Haha thanks!" "Neither did I until I wrote this poem, and I didn't even know then!" Morgan said, letting all the praise sink in. Just then the lunch bell rang. "C'mon Kaitlyn we have to get to English class!" Tori shouted over the noise. "Wait, Tori we're all coming over after school today right?" Anni asked. "Yep!" Tori said, rushing. "We really gottta go! See ya!" "Bye!" Anni and Morgan shouted before they went off to science.

**Ok so this is all I have right now… I need ideas! Please review! Thanks!**

**-lov3ky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm Kyler, and I'm new to fanfiction. This story doesn't really have a genre, it's just about life, I guess.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks!**

**~Chapter 1**

''Look how cute he is!" Anni squealed. "I know right!" Kaitlyn agreed! "Guys he's two years older than us! Morgan said with a laugh. "It can't hurt to dream can it?" Anni said. "I wish he liked me.'' Tori said sadly. "Todd's 15 and we're 13, we don't stand a chance!" "Besides he's already going out with Ariana!" Morgan stated. "Way to be positive Morgan." Anni said sarcastically. "Morgan does have a point though, I mean I'm sure God does have a plan for us." Tori said. "Yeah we probably shouldn't be sitting around all day wishing we had boyfriends and that certain boys liked us." "Morgan and Tori, RELAX! "Me and Anni are only dreaming here!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "Yeah I mean it's not like we want to go against God's will or anything." Anni agreed. "Ok, so anyway do you guys wanna here a poem I wrote?" "Sure." They all agreed. "Ok here goes."

Within my heart a garden grows,

Wild with violet and fragrant rose.

Bright daffodils line the narrow path,

My footsteps silent as I pass.

Sweet tulips nod their heads in rest;

I kneel in prayer to seek Gods best.

For round my garden a fence stands firm,

To guard my heart so I can learn who

Should enter and who should wait on the other

Side of my locked gate. I clasp the key around my

Neck and wonder if the time is yet. If I unlocked

The gate today, would you come in or run away?

The three girls stared at Morgan with wide eyes. "THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah Morgan, that was really good!" Kaitlyn agreed. Morgan, I didn't know you had poetry skills like that!" Anni exclaimed. "Haha thanks!" "Neither did I until I wrote this poem, and I didn't even know then!" Morgan said, letting all the praise sink in. Just then the lunch bell rang. "C'mon Kaitlyn we have to get to English class!" Tori shouted over the noise. "Wait, Tori we're all coming over after school today right?" Anni asked. "Yep!" Tori said, rushing. "We really gottta go! See ya!" "Bye!" Anni and Morgan shouted before they went off to science.

**Ok so this is all I have right now… I need ideas! Please review! Thanks!**

**-lov3ky**


End file.
